


Cut to the Chase

by creepy_shetan



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Eames and Robert won't let something trivial like clothes ruin the mood.(Originally posted 2020/5/15 as a fill for a prompt.)
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Cut to the Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Ordinarily, the sight of Robert looking down at him with his dark hair mussed, pale skin flushed, and tasteful clothing more than a little askew would be enough to throw Eames off balance. Another rare treat was the quiet laugh that Eames only heard when Robert was truly amused, which would have earned a truly fond smile from Eames, at the very least. At the moment, however, in a dim room and on rumpled sheets, Eames found that he could not appreciate how lovely that image and that sound were together.

"It's stuck. I'm trying, but..."

Eames groaned and pushed Robert's hands aside. Then he cursed. He looked down at the problem and then back at Robert.

"If it's not buttons, it's zippers," he grumbled as he produced a pocket knife from seemingly thin air, which only made Robert laugh more as he moved back and watched. "Your clothes have given my clothes a complex, I hope you realize."

"We can shop online for replacements later," Robert offered with a shrug. "Although there's no need to overnight them."

"Now, Robert," Eames said in a scandalized tone, pausing to drop the folded knife and his ruined garments over the side of the bed, "how long do you expect me to go trouserless, hmmm?"

The slow smile Robert gave him in response as his eyes traced over Eames' sprawled form was so far beyond indecent that Eames felt a burst of pride mix with his want. He couldn't make another joke, not when his top goal was to see more of this side of Robert up close. Eames doubted he was the first to bring it out of him, but he'd much rather be the most successful.

"You're very easy to read sometimes."

"Am I? What am I thinking?"

Robert moved in closer again, standing on his knees above Eames. Cool and unhurried, he held Eames' gaze as he wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue and proceeded to suck and bite the lower one, teeth scraping over it as it reappeared, lightly bruised. 

Robert wasn't wrong, of course, but Eames still felt called out... and determined to show him how it's done.

Eames surged up and pulled Robert down, exchanging positions. With his hands sliding over Robert's clothes and kneading at whatever muscles he found underneath, Eames murmured, "You might want to order something for yourself, too. Just saying."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any m/m, sometimes sex is just funny  
> The theme: 100 words (or any multiple of 100) on sex  
> Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1007936.html?thread=111339328#t111339328).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Sorry about the five-month delay in cross-posting here. I needed something silly to write then, and now it's something lighthearted to share.
> 
> I've enjoyed this pairing for ten years, and this is pretty much all I have online reflecting that love, ahaha... (Please ignore the stack of Eames/Robert [-adjacent, because their actors' work together is a glorious gift that keeps on giving] notes and unfinished drafts looming behind me.)


End file.
